Mordred's Lullaby
by Rupert-the-teddy
Summary: "he's messing with us I just know it, trying to make us so sleep deprived we'll give in to all his demands...then the next thing you know, he's got us recruiting minions for his quest for world domination!" "Castle! Enough Okay, our four month old son is NOT a criminal mastermind" Beckett stated "What about...?" Castle started "OR a spy imposter pretending to be a baby!"


Mordred's Lullaby

**I don't own Castle or the song Mordred's Lullaby, though if the writers of Castle want to use any of my ideas, have at it. Joseph was named after Beckett's mum Johanna. **

"Okay, how come I always get the messy jobs, yet, you get all the affection?!" Castle exclaimed, as he strode into the living room after changing, in his words, 'the most absolutely, horrifyingly, disgusting , coma inducing, rank smelling nappy ever dealt with by the likes of Richard Castle, EVER' Kate just smiled at him as she cradled her son close to her chest, directly over her heart, the tiny blue eyed infant letting out gurgling grunts as he thrashed around, blatantly refusing to sleep.

"It is now 3:27 in the morning and he's still awake!" Castle whined, exasperated "he's messing with us I just know it, trying to make us so sleep deprived we'll give in to all his demands, he'll start off small, you know to make sure it's working, he'll demand a bottle of warm milk, then it'll be a golden bassinet with rocket launchers on the side filled with plush toys and rattling keys, then the next thing you know he's got us blowing up the White House and recruiting minions to worship him through his quest for total world domination, Then...!"

"Castle! Enough Okay, our four month old son is NOT a criminal mastermind" Beckett stated

"What about...?" Castle started

"OR a spy imposter pretending to be a baby!" Kate snapped at her husband, getting annoyed with his constant wild, outlandish theories.

"Ooooh, getting cranky are we? How about I get us some coffee, will that get me back in your good graces?" He said giving her his best award winning smile, to which she rolled her eyes

As castle was rattling around in the kitchen preparing the coffee he heard a beautiful faint humming melody, floating in from the living room, bringing with it a sense of calm and safety, Rick turned his head to hear better as his wife started to sing to their son Joseph.

"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep.

Guileless son, I'll shape your belief,

And you'll always know that your father's a thief,

And your won't understand, the cause of your grief,

But you'll always follow the voices beneath.

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Guileless son, your spirit will hate her,

The flower who married my brother the traitor,

And you will expose, his puppeteer behaviour,

For you are the proof of how he betrayed her, loyalty.

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep.

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Guileless son, each day you grow older,

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold,

For the child of my body,

The flesh of my soul,

Will die returning the birthright he stole.

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep."

With a look of horror, Castle staggered into the living room "What kind of lullaby was that! Do you want to permanently scar our child?" He said in a harsh whisper

"Well I tried singing rock-a-by-baby, but that just makes him scream louder, I can't help it, this child is all about the morbid!" Beckett shot back, looking down at her now, peacefully sleeping baby, "just look at him, he looks so happy and content" she whispered lovingly, gently stroking his soft cheek with her index finger

"Well he's a boy with his head on a beautiful women's breasts, that's the happiest the kid's gonna be in his life" Castle replied with a smirk

"Are you kidding me right now? Your seriously going there?" Kate said in disbelief "A perfect moment, and your gonna ruin it like that?" She asked unimpressed

"Uh, what I meant to say was, I just can't believe we created such a perfect little baby boy" he backtracked quickly at his wife's death glare

"He looks just like his daddy" Kate said sweetly, as Castle's chest puffed up with pride, "I mean, he is just the spitting image of..." Ricks smile widened as he looked at Kate "...Esposito" at that Castle's grin was wiped from his face as his mouth opened in shock and indignation, Beckett burst into laughter, her shaking form disturbing the baby's rest as Joseph's eyes flickered open, Rick looked down into the baby's blue eyes, his eyes, "That wasn't even funny, Beckett" Castle pouted

"Aww, come on, it was a little funny" she said with a smile, leaning towards him, Kate used her free hand to cup Rick's chin and turn his face to her, she gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips "just..." another kiss "A..." kiss "little..." a kiss "bit" Kate pulls Rick's face to hers, with her fingers on the back of his neck, running through his hair, for a long intimate kiss, parting, they look down to see Joseph sound asleep holding on to his parents and listening to their aligned heartbeats.

**Okay, enough of the mushy stuff, I don't actually have a romantic bone in my body, but, I think I did pretty good at pretending I did, or this looks like a really bad day time Rom-Com *shudders*, anyways, let me know what you think! and if you have any ideas or prompts you would like me to write, just let me know :) in case any slang comes up in my writing, just bear in mind that I am Australian.**

**Cassie.**


End file.
